Miracles Unsealed
Activated by Shi Feng, Fire Dance and Aqua Rose in chapter 273, when they were exploring the Purple Sun Mansion and were teleported to the Forgotten Lands, an intricate labyrintine corridor. Description Type: Unique Quest NPC: No NPC Location: Forgotten Lands Pre-requisite: * Get teleported into the Forgotten Lands, locate the five Tier 5 Magic Arrays in the land Diificulty Level: none Objective: * Remove the seal on the Forgotten Lands * Time Limit: none Penalties: none Rewards: * 1,000,000 Exp * 40 Free Attribute Points * 40 Free Mastery Points * Activation of the Legendary Rank Quest, "Seven Treasure" History After getting teleported to the Forgotten Lands, Shi Feng, Fire Dance and Aqua Rose spent three days exploring the map and locating five different Tier 5 Magic Arrays. When they shared the map information with each other, a system notifcation appeared, informing them that they had activated the unique quest. As they were about to enter the central area, they discovered that there was a Crystal Warwolf - Level 25 Lord Rank guarding the pathway with a Dark-Gold Treasure Chest. In order to get reinforcements, Aqua Rose contacted the main team, but they were unable to enter the location. Feeling helpless at their situation, they attempted to test the waters. After a tough fight, they were able to bring it down, receiving only a Level 20 Fine-Gold equipment and a Seven Luminaries Key. After opening the Dark-Gold Treasure Chest, they proceeded into the central region walking through a crystal pathway made from Mana Crystals. The Mana was dense in the area, granting each of them a buff to the magic damage they dealt. When they emerged from the pathway, they discovered a large mountain made from Seven Luminaries Crystal. As they climbed the mountain, they found a semi-transparent sky-blue monolith engraved with golden divine runes. A figure seemed to flicker in and out of existence within the monolith. The figure seemed to be a Sharlyn lookalike and Shi Feng confirmed that she was a Tier 6 God, as the pressure was similarly to his past experience. They recognised that the Forgotten Lands was a grave, and the monolith was the power core for all the magic arrays. Since their attempts to destroy the monolith failed, they decided to trace all the connection points and destroy them. However to their dismay, the connection points could repair themselves. Aqua Rose was able to locate an extremely obscure cave that was filled with divine runes engravings. There was a blood-red stone embedded in the central crystal pillar that seemed to beat with an endless amount of mana passing through it. Shi Feng was able to recognise it as part of the Philosopher’s Stone, and instead of destroying it, he removed it from the pillar. This resulted in the Mana dispersing and the Seven Luminaries Crystal mountain began to weaken and eventually imploded. The monolith started to rise higher into the air, releasing a rainbow brillance before disappearing. As the mountain collapsed on itself, a bottomless pit appeared in its place, growing bigger by the second as it devoured all that entered it. At this point, the trio received a system notification that the quest was completed, received their rewards and that a new expansion pack had been activated. Following after, they received the Legendary Rank Main Storyline Quest "Seven Treasures". Category:Quests